


A Decent Man

by Fengyang



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 一位神秘的年輕人在一個早晨抵達了拿索港。
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Decent Man

**Author's Note:**

> 原創子世代角色視角。

十月。

秋季的拿索一如往常的悶熱，Jim在吧台上放下空酒杯，抬手用捲到手肘的袖子擦掉額際滑落的汗水。

他伸展著手指，放鬆因為長時間勞動而僵硬的關節，一邊巡視著整個大廳。

大廳同往常一樣熱鬧，這裡多半是如此。酒館最安靜的時候是早上，那時大多數的人都還在睡夢中，直到接近中午才會開始熱鬧起來，就這麼一直到深夜。

一名年輕人在此時踏進酒館。起先，Jim沒有對來人投注過多的注意，他工作的酒館是拿索最大的酒館，每天都會接待無數的客人。平心而論，Jim沒覺得蘭姆酒有多好喝，但海上缺乏清水，而放在桶中，同時又在烈陽下曝曬幾周的清水真的能喝起來跟尿一樣，所以他猜所有人在下船後總是直奔酒館大概還是有這麼一點道理存在。

但他的工作還包含招呼剛進門的客人，而來人非常地引人注意。

年輕人是一名原住民，不過那倒不是他引人注目的原因。他生得極為高大英俊，膚色是長時間在太陽底下的人才會有的那種顏色，所以儘管他在一屋子大漢的襯托下顯得略為清瘦，卻不會讓人感覺到瘦弱。

年輕人進門後，先是站在門口巡視了一圈，才挑了一個相對安靜的角落坐下。「一杯蘭姆酒，然後再來一些肉乾。」他對上前招呼的Jim說，語罷還友善地笑了一下，露出一口整齊的白牙。

「馬上來！」

Jim返回吧台，蘭姆酒是酒館最熱銷的東西，那裡早就放了好幾個裝滿的杯子。Jim拿起那些杯子，一路將酒杯送到不同的桌面。他刻意將年輕人的那杯放在最後才送，那麼當他送完酒，他就能站在旁邊趁機攀談兩句。

「你是新來的，對吧？」

年輕人喝酒的方式極具教養，與一旁滿口髒話，喝酒時總將酒灑得到處都是的水手們截然不同，甚至也不像舉止相對有禮的軍官們。通常大屋中的紳士們不會來港口旁的酒館，這裡對他們而言太髒太吵雜，但Jim有幸接待過幾次，年輕人喝酒的方式反而跟那些紳士們更像。

他輕輕啜飲了一口，慎重的模樣彷彿在飲用什麼上好的葡萄酒，而非只是摻了水的粗劣蘭姆酒，然後才放下酒杯，抬頭回答Jim的問題。

「沒錯，早上才剛剛下船。」年輕人說。

「我也是這麼想。」Jim咧開嘴，因為自己猜中而愉快不已，「你是從波士頓上船的吧？你看起來像是那裡的人。」他問，身體因為好奇而前傾，「那裡真的很冷嗎？」

他其實不太知道冷是什麼意思，但聽去過波士頓的水手說，那裡的冬天能讓人凍到骨子裡，他猜大概就是跳到海裡游完泳之後，站起來穿著濕透的衣服吹風那樣。

「我是，但我是在喬治亞州長大的。」年輕人回答，「然後回答你的問題，波士頓的冬天確實很冷，我想再過不久就會開始下雪了。」

Jim本來想問更多，但年輕人在他能繼續以前開口打斷他。

「既然現在你連我在哪裡長大都知道了，那麼我想你至少該告訴我的名字？」

「Jim，」Jim回答，帶著隱約的自豪，「在這裡出生跟長大。」

拿索是很多人夢寐以求的地方，不是誰都有這樣的好運能夠出生在這樣的地方。

「你可以叫我Tree，跟我親近的人都這樣叫我。」Tree說，大概是看到他懷疑的神色，又接著補充：「你不會有辦法念出我本來的名字，這樣會比較容易。」

Jim不信，於是Tree應他的要求念出了一串饒舌的字母。他說他的名字在印地安語中真的是樹的意思，因為他的父母希望他能跟樹一樣成長茁壯，所以教他英語的人便應他的要求，用這個字稱呼他。

「你聽起來不像印地安人。」Jim告訴Tree。如果不看本人，Tree說話的方式與那些英國來的軍官一樣，完全猜不到說話的人會是一名印地安人。「你—」

Tree猛地站起來，同時一股拉力猛地從他的後頸傳來，伴隨著不爽的咆哮聲，「小鬼，我要叫你多少次？我的酒杯空了！」

「放開他。」Tree冷靜地朝那喝醉的酒客說。

「不要。」他背後的那人把他的領口勒得更緊，「這種不聽話的小鬼需要受點教訓。」

「沒關係！這是我的錯！」Jim朝Tree喊道。這名酒客是拿索有名的惡霸，從前是海盜，拿了特赦令之後表面上是正經守法的好人，實際上到處惹事，一個不順心就要打人。惹怒他後，通常只要道歉然後挨過揍就沒事了。他是Max夫人底下的人，那人不會做得太過，但Tree不一樣，Tree是外地人，在這裡沒有靠山，難保那人不會做出什麼。

「如果你不放下這名男孩，我以我的名譽擔保，在下一輪的審判當中，你會是其中一位。」

「用什麼罪名？」男人毫不客氣地大笑，滿是酒氣的口水沫子噴得到處都是，「揍了你嗎？」

男人的拳頭跟他的話一樣快，Jim感覺到領口的力道一鬆，下一刻兩個人已經打了起來。

一獲得自由，Jim立刻拔腿就跑。Max夫人就在樓上的辦公室裡，讓Max夫人出面，事後最多是處罰，總好過Tree被那人殺死。男人雖是惡霸，但畢竟當過海盜，每一拳都帶著致人於死地的氣勢。

他上樓梯，因為擔心而回過頭看，剛好看見男人從腰間抽出刀來。Jim放聲尖叫，「Tree，刀！」

Tree從一旁抄起椅子，那椅子是木頭做的，又因為年代久遠而總是搖搖晃晃的不堅固。Jim秉住呼吸，本以為這次完蛋了，但那把椅子雖被男人的刀與拿著刀的手擊破，卻沒有如他所想的那樣散掉，而是就這樣卡住男人的手。

Tree轉動手臂，腳下順勢一掃，男人就這樣倒在地上，一聲令人毛骨悚然的斷裂聲從男人被卡在椅子中的手臂傳來。

「還有人嗎？」Tree問，一腳踩在男人的臉上，壓制著不讓他動。

「請原諒我不知道您的船已經靠岸了，McGraw先生。」Max夫人的聲音從辦公室的方向傳來。

「Max夫人！」Jim如釋重負地大喊。有夫人在場，一切就安全了。

夫人關上辦公室的門，從階梯上下去。她經過他身邊時譴責地看了他一眼，顯然雖然剛剛並不在場，還是知道發生了什麼事。Jim僵在原地，Tree此時顯然並不需要夫人的幫忙，所以一時之間也不知道要如何反應。

「無妨。」Tree爽朗地說，臉上和善的笑容與腳下踩著的人形成巨大的對比。「妳肯定就是Max夫人，妳的名聲遠播，我聽過很多關於妳的事。」

「哦？」夫人挑眉，「我希望我在波士頓的名聲不會太糟糕，有些人對於拿索抱有錯誤的印象。」

「那正是我來這裡要做的，改正那種印象。」Tree低頭看了一眼腳下的男人。

男人本來雖然輸得慘烈，但仍不服氣，此刻卻看著幾乎掌控著整個拿索商業活動的Max夫人用平等的語氣跟Tree說話。在不知道Tree的確切身分的情況下，一雙眼睛瞪得大大的，戒慎地看著他們。

大概是不再感覺到掙扎，Tree收回腳，理了理自己的衣服，很快就回復到剛進屋時得體的模樣。

「既然我已經吸引你們所有人的注意力了，我就在這裡一起宣布吧。我是Tree McGraw，拿索的新任治安官與聯絡官，如果有任何像剛剛的事情發生—」他環顧四週，確認所有人都在聽他說話，「除了軍官以外，也可以找我。」他在男人身邊蹲下，「至於你，算你運氣好，我才剛下船，不想連床都還沒看到就先送人進監獄，但既然我已經知道我的轄區裡有你這一號人了，」他頓了頓，「那你應該知道我會注意你，懂嗎？」

男人有氣無力地點頭，平時高大的身軀看起來很小很小。

「您對於打鬥非常熟悉，不知情的人甚至會誤會您在海上討生活，在這裡只有長年生活在海上的水手才會擁有如此豐富的戰鬥技巧。」Max夫人評論，在Tree重新站起來時突然說，「我很多年前，也認識一位姓McGraw的人。」

「是嗎？」Tree不太介意地回問，一邊彎腰拿起自己的行李，拍了拍上面的塵土，「大概是巧合吧，我在新普羅維登斯島沒有任何親戚。」

夫人停頓片刻，很快露出一個微笑，「肯定是，畢竟那一位已經過世很久了。」

※

Tree走進自己在拿索的新居，政府提供的房子又大又寬敞，與他兒時聽說的髒亂狹小截然不同。

他放下行李後先去洗了澡，直到終於不再有那種連衣縫中都有海水鹽巴的感覺之後才終於有安頓下來的感覺。

不久前在旅店他沒說謊，他真的是在喬治亞州長大的。確切地來說，是薩凡納的一座莊園。那裡的壁壘也許沒像港口旁的碉堡一樣誇張，卻依然堅固，而不同的是，大多數的圍牆是為了不讓外面的人來犯，而那裡的，卻是不讓裡面的人出去。

他甚至聽過Thomas跟James爭論到底應不應該離開。

如果James真的想，他猜James真的辦得到，James就是有這種魔力，能讓所有人都照著他所想的去做。

那是那兩個人少有的爭吵，James大多數的時候都對Thomas有求必應。在很多很多年以前，那時候還只有他跟Thomas，他就曾經聽說過有這樣一個人，那人是Thomas口中最正直的人。

然後那個人出現了，有一天晚上，他穿過玉米田去找Thomas，那兩個人就這樣靠在爐火前說話。

他們挨得這樣近，連腦袋都快貼在一起。

他對James的第一個印象是恐懼，不是對奴隸主的那種，James不需要鞭子也會讓人感到恐懼。

然後Thomas笑著對他招手，將他抱到腿上，跟他說那是James，未來會跟他們在一起。

Thomas的懷抱一如往常的溫暖安全，於是他靠在Thomas懷中，又不害怕了。

而James正如當初Thomas所保證的，是他所認識的人中，最正直的一位。

「不知道他們兩個現在正在做什麼？」他從行李中拿出一疊信紙，然後在空空如也的書桌前坐下。

過幾天是他的生日，往年Thomas總會興致勃勃地拉著他們慶祝，但今年他不在，這樣的傳統可能就沒了。

他猜他們大概跟往常一樣，從田裡回到屋裡之後，挨在一起讀書。以前傍晚是James教他劍術的時間，為此Thomas還跟James爭論過他到底該不該學劍術。後來他長大了，不再需要James陪他練習劍術，那兩個人傍晚就經常在一起讀書。

而這裡的人永遠都不會知道，有兩個人，曾經費盡心機地想要讓這個地方變得繁榮昌盛。現在他們只想享受擁有彼此的時光，而他在這裡，繼承他們的意志，站在這片他從小聽著長大的土地上。

他展開信紙，提筆。

_親愛的Thomas與James，_

_我已於今日早晨抵達拿索，拿索就如同James所形容地那般，只是更為繁榮，街道也更為乾淨。此地雖不若薩凡納那般繁華，卻已初具文明的雛形，相信之後必將變得更加繁盛。_

_我在酒館喝酒時與當地的一住民起了衝突，對方當時毫無緣由地想攻擊一名在酒館工作的孩子，我只能起身阻止，並連帶公開我來此地的原因。_

_商會的Max夫人似乎認得我所使用的姓，但被我轉移了話題，此時還不到揭曉的時機。誠如我當時離家時所言，在白人的世界走動時，使用這樣的姓氏為我所願。寄望我有一天能以這個姓氏為拿索做出貢獻，並完成你二人當初對此地的願景。_

_P.S. 蘭姆酒真的如James所言的一樣糟糕，我很肯定他們一定往裡面摻了水。_

_誠摯的，_   
_Little Tree_

\----- A Decent Man完-----

**Author's Note:**

> 小樹的名字出自一本我很喜歡的小說The Education of Little Tree，但與小說中的不是同一個人，出場方式則參考了原著Treasure Island中醫生出場的方式。
> 
> 設定是戰爭結束之後，James與Thomas在莊園重聚，此時Thomas照顧著印地安裔的孤兒小樹，他們教會了小樹做人的原則以及各種知識，所以小樹長著印地安人的臉，卻能表現得像是受過西方上流教育，而打架起來比海盜還兇。


End file.
